


Think Twice

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, Swearing, Violence, spoilers for s04e03 - Metamorphisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Dean comes back from Hell only to learn that his brother has replaced him as his master with a demon. This is just unacceptable behavior. And it's time for Dean to reclaim what's rightfully his.





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for ereynolds74  
> Written for smpc in November 2018  
> Beta'd by jdl71

Dean's head was reeling. He'd just been zapped back to this year, and he wasn't in the right frame of mind. And it sure as hell didn't help that this angel was yapping in his face. Honestly, he didn't care what this feathered douchebag had to say. All he cared about was where his brother was. “Where's Sam?” Dean asked again, hating that he had to repeat himself.

“425 Waterman,” Castiel answered. Dean was on his feet, grabbing his jacket and keys before the angel even finished his sentence. “Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads,” Castiel continued, sapphire blue eyes narrowing when Dean turned to look back at him. “Stop it. Or we will.”

He just barely held back the urge to go over there and pound that pretty face in. Instead, Dean moved toward the door, climbing into his baby and tearing out of the lot. Fucking angel thought he was going to threaten his brother? Well, Dean was going to show him a thing or two about what happened to things that threatened Sammy.

The whole time Dean was driving toward his destination, he kept telling himself that the angels were wrong. There was no way Sam was doing anything that could be “leading him down a dangerous road.” This was Sam, dammit! Dean was always the impulsive one who made bad decisions – not Sam. The younger Winchester always had a level head about things. Sam walking down a dangerous road was just laughable.

Unfortunately, when Dean got to the warehouse, he realized just how wrong he had been. He watched in horror as Sam exorcised a demon with nothing but his mind. Clearly, whatever Sam was doing, it was bad. People shouldn't be able to exorcise demons with their minds, dammit! When Sam moved to open the door, victim in tote, Dean moved to do it for him.

He watched as Sam's eyes widened. Obviously, the younger man hadn't been expecting to see Dean. “So...” Dean started, furious moss green eyes locked on Sam. “Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?” The woman in the room with his brother moved to stand right behind Sam – too close for Dean's liking – as Dean took a few steps forward.

“Dean, hold on, okay?” Sam pleaded, looking innocent. Looking like he hadn't just used some sort of telepathic power to rid this man of the demon inside him. “Just let me—” 

Cutting Sam off, Dean growled, “You gonna say, _let me explain_? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?” _And what the hell is she doing standing so fucking close to you? Oh, and what the fuck was that demon talking about, you spending time with her in the damn dark?_ He left the last part out.

The woman was completely calm, which only unnerved Dean more. Then, her face broke into a wide grin before she greeted, “It's good to see you again, Dean.”

It took Dean less that three seconds to realize who this woman was. “Ruby?” he asked, lips nearly pulling back into a snarl when she smiled again. His attention quickly turned to Sam once more before he completely lost it. “Is that Ruby?”

The lack of a response from Sam told Dean everything he needed to know. His eyes moved to Ruby once more, filled with hatred. He had to give her props for finally losing that damn smug smile of hers, though. Without another thought, Dean grabbed hold of her and shoved her up against the wall. The knife that he and Sam had swiped from her last year felt good in his hand as he moved to strike the killing blow. However, Sam stopped him before he could.

“Don't!” Sam ordered, his large hand wrapping around Dean's. They struggled a moment for the blade, but Sam eventually won, ripping the knife from his brother's hands just as Dean tossed him against the wall. Ruby then grabbed Dean, pinning him against the wall beside where he'd had her just a few moments before. “Ruby! Stop it!” Sam commanded. She stared into Dean's eyes, keeping her chokehold with her right hand. Dean didn't break the eye contact, murder in his eyes.

Finally, Ruby released Dean. He raised to his full height once he was free. His eyes darted to Sam briefly, hurt clear in their depths before he glared back at the demon. “Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?” he taunted. She didn't respond, but he could see how badly she wanted to attack him again. He egged her on with his eyes. This time, he wouldn't let her pin him.

When Sam spoke again, his voice was more firm. “Ruby.” She continued to stare at Dean before her eyes moved to Sam again. “Ruby, he's hurt.” He indicated toward the man who had been possessed just a few minutes earlier. “Go.”

Again, Ruby gave Dean one more look before she turned and walked over to the man. Dean refused to take his eyes off her as she put the man's arm over her shoulder, ready to exit the warehouse with him. “Where the hell do you think you're going?” Dean asked. She wasn't leaving this room alive as far as he was concerned.

“The ER,” Ruby spat. “Unless you want to go another round first.” Dean didn't respond. He didn't give her the satisfaction. He had better things to worry about right now. His eyes turned to Sam as Ruby disappeared. The younger man was watching him. Dean could feel it before he even saw him.

Unable to take his eyes off Dean, Sam bit his bottom lip. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to explain everything to Dean, but something told him his brother wouldn't understand. And honestly, Sam wasn't sure he could blame him. Hanging out with Ruby – Sam knew Dean wouldn't approve. But he was making the world better. “Dean,” he started, that one little word holding a thousand pleas behind it. But Dean didn't respond. Instead, Dean walked out that same door he'd come in through, leaving Sam behind. “Dean!”

**~~**

Dean spent the whole night just driving around. He didn't want to see Sam right now. He didn't want to talk – he knew it would all be excuses. From what the demon possessing that man had said, Dean could only imagine that Sam had started up a sexual relationship with that bitch, and that was _no_ okay. It was so far from okay, it was on a different planet!

When he felt like he'd cooled down enough to at least be in the same space as Sam, Dean headed back to the hotel they'd been staying in. However, as soon as he saw Sam through the window, Dean was pissed again. The older Winchester didn't even look at Sam when he walked through the door.

As soon as Dean walked into the room, Sam stood. He was expecting to be yelled at. Or hit. Or _something_. But instead, there was nothing. Instead, Dean just walked to the bed, grabbed his bag and began to pack up his stuff. Slowly, Sam walked toward his brother. “Dean, what are you doing?” he asked. But Dean still ignored him, throwing clothing into his bag. “What, are you – are you leaving?”

Oh, he was leaving, alright. And he was taking Sam with him. Far, far away from that damn demon whore. If he had to, Dean would ward Sam against her using every damn sigil he could think of. Hell, he'd even recruit Bobby to find some. That man was like a walking dictionary of weird – he'd find something to keep that black eyed skank away from his brother. “You don't need me,” Dean griped. “You and Ruby go fight demons.”

Sam felt fear settling in his gut when Dean grabbed his bag and started for the door. He'd just gotten Dean back – he couldn't leave him again. So, he stood in front of Dean, thinking it would stop his brother from going any further. Of course, Dean just walked around him. “Hold on,” Sam pleaded. “Dean, come on, man.”

At Sam's words, Dean saw red. Without thinking, he turned on Sam, his right hand flying to connect with Sam's jaw. His brother whirled around with the force of his blow. Dean just watched as Sam turned back to face him. “You satisfied?” Sam asked, which only pissed Dean off more. He hit him again before he finally threw his bag on the ground. Sam wanted to talk? Fine – they'd talk.

After being hit for the second time, Sam reached up to touch his lip with the back of his hand. As he suspected, he was bleeding. “I guess not,” he frowned. He couldn't really blame Dean for hitting him. Sam knew how Dean felt about Ruby. They'd fought about her countless times before Dean had been dragged off to Hell.

Anger was still coursing through Dean's veins, making him feel hot all over. “Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone?” he demanded. “How far from normal? From _human_?”

It was clear that his words hurt Sam. “I'm just exorcising demons,” the younger Winchester tried to explain. But it wasn't enough for Dean.

“With your mind!” Dean exclaimed. He didn't understand what part of this Sam wasn't getting. His brother was a smart kid. He had to know this was wrong! Taking a deep breath, Dean tried to calm himself. “What else can you do?”

When Dean seemed to calm down, Sam's eyes ticked up to meet his once more. “I can send them back to hell,” he answered. “It only works with demons, and that's it.” Apparently, Dean didn't believe him because he grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt violently and shoved him backward, walking with force as he repeated his previous question. “I told you!” Sam argued, slapping his brother's hand away.

Yeah, just like Sam had told him that he was hanging out with Ruby again! And that bitch had been in Sam's hotel room the day he'd come back. Which meant they'd been on the road together. She was going to die. “And I have every reason in the world to believe that,” Dean spat, walking away from Sam once more.

Obviously, Dean was still pissed at him. But Sam could make this right. “Look, I should have said something,” Sam apologized. Dean stopped at his words, his back still to Sam. “I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here.”

That had Dean turning. “The other side?” he asked, face contorted in a look of disbelief. Sam was really _not_ this stupid!

“I'm pulling demons out of innocent people,” Sam explained. He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Dean when he shot off about the knife. Sam knew Dean _hated_ it when he rolled his eyes at him. “The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year.”

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. “That what Ruby wants you to think?” he asked, venom dripping from his tongue. “Huh? Kind of like they way she tricked you into using your powers?” Shaking his head, Dean couldn't help the sadness that washed over him. 

He wished that he'd never had to leave Sam. Then that bitch wouldn't have had a chance to sink her claws into his vulnerable baby brother. Dean _never_ would have allowed that to happen. “Slippery slope, brother,” Dean continued. “Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends.”

The tone Sam used held all kinds of conviction as he assured his brother, “I'm not gonna let it go too far.” Dean just wished he could have believed it.

Smiling humorlessly, Dean walked over to the wall. His hand slapped against the lamp on the side table, sending it flying and crashing to the floor. His eyes were angry when he looked back at Sam again. “It's already gone too far, Sam,” he argued. “If I didn't know you...I would wanna hunt you.” Sam's eyes welled up with unshed tears as he nodded at Dean's words, looking down. “And so would other hunters,” Dean finished.

Now, Sam looked up at Dean again. “You were gone,” he reminded his brother. “I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing...it works.” Sam was saving people – wasn't that the point of their job?

Unconvinced, Dean started, “Well, tell me. If it's so terrific...then why'd you lie about it to me?” Again, Sam turned his attention to the ground. “Why did an angel tell me to stop you?” he continued, not missing it when Sam's demeanor changed.

At Dean's warning, Sam's eyes snapped back up to his brother's. He was clearly surprised. “What?” he asked, knowing that if the angels were interfering, this had to be a bad idea. Regardless of him helping people.

“Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will,” Dean admitted. “See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?” Both of their eyes held unshed tears as they stared at each other. Sam broke the eye contact after a minute, eyes locked on the dingy motel carpet once more.

The silence was broken by Sam's cell phone ringing. Dean flinched at the sound. “Don't answer that,” he ordered. “We're not done here.” Much to Dean's satisfaction, Sam ignored the call, tossing his phone onto the bed before his eyes locked on Dean's once more. “Tell me what you've been doing with her.”

Sam frowned at Dean's request. His brother was already pissed off. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about what he and Ruby had been doing in Dean's absence. But when Dean repeated himself, his tone sharp – like it always was when it was a direct order – Sam couldn't help but answer. “She helps me,” he whispered. “Wh-When you were gone...I needed it. And you weren't here to give it to me. So...she helps me.”

Anger coursed through Dean's body once more, igniting a fire low in his belly. “She's your new Dom now?” he asked, unable to hide the anger in his voice. He didn't miss the way his little brother flinched at his words. “Did you replace me while I was gone?”

“N-No,” Sam stuttered, eyes pleading with Dean's. Begging his brother to understand. “I just...I've been so...lost without you, Dean. When you got taken away from me, I didn't know what to do. I begged with demons to take me and bring you back. I tried... _so hard_ to get you back.” Tears slid down Sam's cheeks as he recalled the last five months. “And then Ruby found me. I was ready to die when she found me. And she told me that there was a way I could get my revenge – I could kill Lilith. All I had to do was get strong enough to do it. So...I agreed to let her help me. As long as she would help me when I needed it.”

His cheeks burned bright as he continued, “But then you came back. And I thought everything was going to go back to the way it had been before. I even told Ruby that the deal was off. You were my Dom, and I didn't need her anymore.” His eyes ticked to the floor again. “But you're...different. You're distant. And distracted. You used to just...know when I needed you. And now...it's like you're trying to avoid me. So...I called her. And I asked her to help me again.”

It was true. Dean hadn't made a move to touch Sam like that lately – or in any way really. Because he knew that if he tried to touch Sam, he'd want more. He'd want to dominate the younger man like Sam always let him do before. And honestly, Dean was scared. In Hell, he'd been changed. Alastair had taken him off that rack, and he'd tortured souls. And Dean had _liked_ it. What if when he was with Sam, he got carried away? Dean was different now. And his biggest fear was that he would hurt his brother because of it.

But what options did he have? He could let Sam go down this path with Ruby, and they could fight the angels, but they'd lose. They were _angels_ – he and Sam didn't stand a chance. Or, he could take on the role that Sam needed him to play again. The answer was a no-brainer.

Moving toward the bed, Dean grabbed Sam's cell phone, thrusting it against his brother's chest. “Call the bitch,” he ordered. “Tell her to meet you at that warehouse.” Dean wanted her to be there when he claimed his submissive.

Fear coiled inside Sam when he was told to call Ruby. “Why?” he asked, eyes never leaving his brother. _You and Ruby go fight demons_. It rang through Sam's head like a mantra. Sam was so used to being the one to bolt – he had no idea what he was going to do if Dean left him here and never spoke to him again after this.

Unable to keep the anger out of his voice, Dean all but growled as he grabbed Sam's hand and forced the phone into it. “Because I said so, Sam!” he demanded. “Call her. Tell her to meet you there.”

With tears in his eyes, Sam dialed Ruby's number. “Ruby, hey,” he greeted when she answered the phone. “How's the guy from the warehouse?” He smiled when he learned that he was going to be okay. “That's great.” There was a pause as Ruby spoke. “Me? Yeah, I'm fine. No, Dean – Dean's fine. Listen, can you meet me at the warehouse again? Yeah? Great. I'll see you when you get there.”

A single tear slid down Sam's cheek as he hung up the phone, champagne hazel eyes ticking up to meet furious moss green orbs. “Are you leaving me?” Sam asked, barely able to keep his voice from cracking.

Dean hated seeing Sam like this. The fact that his brother thought he could leave him made Dean question everything about their relationship. Dean wasn't the one who bolted – that was Sam's MO. The only reason Dean wouldn't be with Sam was if he couldn't be. Like when he'd been dragged away to Hell. Other than that, he'd leave for a few hours to cool off, and then he'd come right back to Sam – right back home. “Get in the car, Sam,” Dean ordered, not wanting to give away the surprise just yet. He had a lot of things to set up before that demonic slut got there.

**~~**

Once they were back at the warehouse, Sam followed Dean inside. They hadn't spoken the whole car ride over here. Sam was scared out of his mind about what Dean was planning. He watched carefully as his brother worked – drawing a Devil's Trap on the ceiling by the window where Ruby had been standing earlier, then moving the chair the victim had been tied to so that it was just a few feet in front of that Devil's Trap.

Just as Sam heard Ruby's car pulling up, Dean glared at him. “Don't let her know I'm here,” Dean instructed. “Make her think everything is normal. Get the bitch into the Devil's Trap and then wait for me beside that chair. Do you understand?”

Clearly confused, Sam nodded. He could tell by the look on Dean's face that something had changed between the two of them. He was acting more dominant toward Sam – more like himself. And he hadn't moved to hide yet, which Sam thought was odd if he didn't want Ruby to see him. Instead, he was looking at Sam like he was expecting something from him. “Yes, Dean, I understand,” he assured him, remembering that a submissive will always answer their master with verbal responses, not just physical ones.

As soon as Sam verbally agreed that he understood, Dean was gone. He'd slipped out the back door, leaving Sam alone in the room with Ruby. Her dark eyes landed on Sam as soon as she walked into the warehouse. “What's the matter, Sam?” she asked, moving toward him. “You sounded upset on the phone.”

Honestly, Sam felt a little bad doing this to Ruby. She'd been there for him when he was ready to give up on life. She'd pulled him from the edge of suicide, and now, Dean expected him to betray her. But Sam's fear of losing Dean outweighed his feelings for Ruby. “Yeah, I'm fine,” he assured her. “I just...I needed to see you. Dean went off the rails when he got back. He yelled at me...a lot. And he hit me. And then...he just left.”

Although Ruby made it look like she felt bad for Sam, on the inside, she was cheering. When Dean had come back, she thought he was going to put a hitch in their plans. But now, he was gone, and Ruby was left to pick up the pieces again. Smiling sympathetically, she held her arms out for Sam to come to her. “Awww, baby...” she cooed. “Come here. I know what you need.”

Ruby wasn't all that versed in the world of BDSM, but she knew enough to get her by. She'd never come anywhere close to being as good at knowing what he needed as Dean had been. But when she opened her arms for him, Sam obliged. He moved toward her, head turning away from her when she tried to kiss him as he shoved her against the opposite wall – right next to the window she'd been standing next to. Right into the Devil's Trap.

Again, Ruby tried to kiss Sam, but he pulled back. He could see the confusion in her eyes as he untangled himself from her, stepping away. “Sam?” she asked, confusion clear in her voice. “What are you—” Her words were cut short when she hit the invisible wall the Devil's Trap had created for her. “What's going on?” she demanded. “Sam, what is this?!”

“I'm sorry,” Sam whispered, head shaking as his eyes flung to the door leading out of the back of the building. Dean emerged a few seconds later, probably having heard the commotion when Ruby realized she was trapped.

Seeing Ruby in a Devil's Trap again had glee shooting through Dean's body. That's right where she deserved to be. Trapped – forced to watch while her intricate plan to turn Sam into a monster failed right before her eyes. His moss green orbs locked with Ruby's onyx ones, a smug smirk on his lips as he slowly ran his finger down Sam's arm.

Without warning, Dean gripped the front of Sam's shirt, shoving him into the wall opposite of Ruby and thoroughly attacking his brother's lips with his own. He made a show of it for the demon – he wanted her to know who Sam belonged to. No matter what happened, Sam was his. And she needed to realize that before Dean snuffed her out of existence. 

By the time he pulled back, Sam was panting out his breaths. Dean could feel that Sam was reacting to him already, making that smug smile come right back to his plush lips. Turning his attention toward Ruby again, Dean asked, “How did you think this was gonna go?” He took a few steps closer to the Devil's Trap, taunting Ruby. “Did you think when I came back that he was just going to stay with you? Let _you_ give him what he needs when you don't even fully understand it?”

Unable to resist his violent tendencies, Dean let his hand fly forward, catching Ruby with a nasty right hook. After all, this body was all hers. She was the only one occupying it, so Dean didn't have to worry about hurting some innocent girl. “He'd _never_ be satisfied with you. You can't give him what he wants. What he _needs_. No one can. Because what he needs...is me.”

Slowly, Dean pulled back, smirking at Ruby once more. The blood on the corner of her mouth made him a lot happier than it should have. “Take your clothes off, Sam,” Dean ordered, not taking his eyes off of Ruby. He didn't need to check behind him to make sure Sam was listening. He already knew his brother would never ignore a direct order.

Heat burned Sam's cheeks as he moved to do as he was told. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed. It wasn't like both Ruby and Dean had never seen him naked before. Maybe it was just the situation. It was definitely not something Sam was used to. He barely resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands as he stood there naked, waiting for Dean's next instructions.

Dean couldn't help but take in Sam's naked body when he turned to face his brother again. He'd noticed when he got back how much Sam had filled out since he'd been gone. But he hadn't had the pleasure of being able to admire Sam's new body until now. He was a lot more muscular – stronger. Dean kind of liked it. Reaching into his pocket, Dean pulled out a length of rope. “Hold your hands out,” he ordered, binding Sam's wrists together when the younger man did as he was told.

With the extra rope that was left over, Dean used it to lead Sam toward the chair. “Get on your knees,” he instructed, gently guiding his brother to the floor. “Lean over the chair.” Again, Dean helped Sam lean over the chair, pulling Sam's arms so that they were resting on the floor before he tied the rope around the leg of the chair. His fingers trailed over Sam's skin, down the expanse of his back to the firm globes of his ass. “I'm going to punish you, Sammy,” he explained. “Do you know why?”

Sam's breath hitched in his throat when Dean explained that he was going to punish him. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since Dean came back. “B-Because I let someone else touch me,” Sam answered, knowing full well why he was being punished. Sam knew that he was Dean's. He had been since before he could remember. 

When Sam gave him the correct answer, Dean hummed in approval. “Good boy,” he praised, rubbing Sam's back before unbuckled his belt. Belt in hand, Dean took a steadying breath. “I'm going to hit you ten times, Sam,” he explained. “And you're going to count with me.” He pulled his arm back, letting it fly forward.

As soon as he felt the leather bite against his skin, Sam hissed in his breath, teeth clenched together against the pain. “One,” he breathed, readying himself for the second blow. “Two.” With each crap of Dean's belt, Sam felt himself relaxing. Ruby had never been able to do this for him. Only Dean. It was like his brother was hard wired into his head – he always knew what Sam needed and when he needed it. Sam had missed this so much.

After the fifth strike, Dean couldn't hold back the visions of Hell running through his head. He'd always enjoyed it when Alastair gave him that whip and took away his other toys. The souls had screamed so deliciously when he'd crack that whip. Even as Dean's body responded, he felt his stomach roll. It was a good thing he hadn't had anything to eat since he woke up because it all would have come back up, he was sure.

“Seven.” _Smack_. “Eight.” _Smack_. “Nine.” _Smack_. “Ten.” Sam's breaths were panting out of him by the time he finally ground out number ten. His body felt so much more relaxed than it had in the last five months. And his cock was as hard as a rock, trapped between the seat of the chair and his belly. 

It took everything Dean had in him to drop that belt. His body was shaking with adrenaline. It was like he could _feel_ the blood pumping through his veins. It was calling to him – telling him to keep hitting until he drew blood, and then keep going. But he wouldn't. _Sam. This is Sam_. He just kept telling himself that over and over until he didn't want to reach for that belt again. 

Slowly, Dean bent to one knee, his hand rubbing over Sam's back again in soothing circles. “You did good, Sammy,” he whispered in his brother's ear, pressing a kiss to Sam's temple. He'd rub cream on Sam's welting backside when they got back to the motel. He wasn't quite done with his brother just yet.

His fingers worked the knot tying Sam to the chair, releasing his little brother. He helped Sam to his feet then, not missing the way Sam winced with the action. Sam's eyes were searching his, silently asking what was next. Dean had purposely kept Sam's hand bound together – he wasn't finished with the younger Winchester.

A scoff from the other side of the room dragged both brothers' attention to the demon trapped there. “You think that's what Sam needs?” Ruby glared, shaking her head. “Please, Dean, we all know that was for you.” Her eyes narrowed as her head tilted to the side. “Maybe you just like _hurting_ Sam. I saw that look in your eyes. It reminded me a lot of some demons that I met in the pit. Maybe you've changed.”

Although Dean wanted to go over there and slap the smug smile off her face, he held his ground. He knew that she was just trying to get a rise out of him. And he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Instead, he merely smiled at her before he turned his attention back to Sam. “Did you need that, Sammy?” he asked, green eyes searching Sam's champagne hazels for answers. Dean knew that Sam liked punishment – sometimes he would purposely act out so Dean would have to do something about it. Dean was assuming this was one of those times. Dean hadn't been here and now Sam was acting out because he wasn't getting what he needed from Ruby.

Standing in front of both Dean and Ruby completely naked again had Sam's cheeks heating with embarrassment once more. Honestly, he'd needed that more than he imagined. Ruby would spank him sometimes, but it wasn't like Dean. She wasn't as strong as his brother – even being a demon, she couldn't get the job done. “Yes...Master,” he breathed, purposely calling Dean his master since they were in this setting right now. Dean never called him _slave_ , but Sam didn't care. He preferred Sammy, anyway. 

Both Sam and Dean's eyes landed on Ruby. The shock was clear on her face when Sam called his brother master. Sam had never done that for her – she wasn't his true dominant. She could never be. And while she helped him, it had never felt right. It had never felt _this_ good. Again, Sam looked at Dean. “Please?” he begged, not even sure what he was asking for, just knowing he needed more. Dean had been so distant lately. This was the first time Sam had been able to get the older hunter to touch him, and he wasn't ready for it to end just yet.

“Shhh...s'okay, Sammy,” Dean shushed. Slowly, his hand trailed down Sam's chest, smiling when his brother's muscles jumped under his palm. Oh yeah, Sammy had definitely been working out more since Dean had been gone. “Don't cum until I tell you to. Okay?”

Again, Sam nodded. “Yes, Master,” he agreed, eyes slipping closed when Dean's hand left him body. Instantly, he missed the contact. Before he knew it, Dean was maneuvering them so that he was bent over the chair again, his hands pressed against the seat and his ass in the air. 

Reaching into the pocket that hadn't held the rope, Dean fished for the bottle of lube he'd stashed in there. Once he found it, Dean unzipped his pants, pulling his hard cock out as he bit into his bottom lip. Sam was so hot when he was like this. Dean didn't even realize how much he'd missed having his brother like this until now. He quickly popped the cap on the lube, coating his fingers liberally. 

Dean bit into his bottom lip again when Sam's tight muscles clenched down on his index finger. Sam was so damn tight. Dean was worried that he might be hurting his brother. However, when Sam pushed back against him, forcing his finger in further, Dean knew Sam was fine. And needy. After a few more moments, Dean added a second finger, scissoring the digits inside Sam, loosening him up for Dean's cock.

When he could easily slip three fingers into Sam, Dean pulled his hand back. Sam's skin was hot to the touch where Dean had beat him with the belt, causing Dean's lust to kick up even further. Sam trusted him to do that – Hell, Sam _begged_ him to do that sometimes. Where most would see that as a sign of abuse, Dean saw it for what it really was – proof of how deep his and Sam's love for each other ran. 

It was almost torture when Dean applied a generous amount of lube to his cock. His hand on his sensitive flesh was enough to make him lose it. “Remember what I told you, Sammy,” he warned as he leaned over Sam's back, pressing the head of his cock against Sam's waiting body. He pushed in slowly when Sam nodded, not bothering to hold back the groan that escaped him.

Inch by inch, Dean pushed his cock into Sam's body. He made sure to go slowly, much to Sam's annoyance. After all, Sam hadn't had anything inside him in well over four months – Dean didn't want to hurt his brother. Then they wouldn't be able to do this again for a while. And he wanted to do this again. Every night from now until they died, Dean wanted to do this.

A low, almost cry escaped Sam when Dean finally bottomed out against him. His fingers curled against the cool metal of the chair as he impatiently waited for Dean to move. His brother really knew how to torture him. “Please...Master,” he begged, whimpering with need. He could feel his body shaking with the effort it was taking to stay still. He wanted to just fuck back against Dean without abandon. This waiting shit was going to be the death of him.

Another smirk came to Dean's lips as his eyes locked with Ruby's across the room. The demon was out in full force, her eyes onyx as she watched Dean claim what was his right in front of her. His hands on Sam's hips tightened as he pulled back, almost all the way out before sliding into Sam once more. Sam groaned low – God, it was hot. Dean repeated the action, going a little faster this time. His movements became harder, faster with each stroke.

Finally, Dean was all but slamming into Sam, the younger man's body moving forward with each thrust. Dean used his grip on Sam's hips to pull his brother back to meet his hips each time he slammed forward. He was so close to cumming, he could feel it in every part of his body. “Please...” he heard Sam whimper, letting him know that his brother was right there on the edge with him. 

As he reached around Sam to grip the younger man's hot erection, his eyes locked with Ruby's again. “Cum for me, Sammy,” he ordered, slamming his hips forward once more. He stroked Sam through his orgasm, lips pressing anywhere on Sam's body that he could reach as he emptied himself inside his brother's body. 

Once his orgasm had subsided, Dean slowly pulled out of Sam. Gripping the younger man's shoulder, Dean helped him stand to his full height once more. He then tucked his softening flesh back into his pants, zipping himself up. Satisfied with himself, Dean wiped Sam's release from his hand on the pant leg of his jeans. 

“You see, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up?” Dean started, stalking toward Ruby. “You're not getting Sam. You understand me?” Dean was going to make sure that demons thought twice before they even came within the general vicinity of Sam. Starting with Ruby.

Ruby scoffed again at Dean's threat. “You think that's what this is about?” she asked. “I don't give a damn about the master plan! I want to _stop_ it!” Turning her attention toward Sam, Ruby pleaded, “Sam, please, you know I would never do anything to hurt you!”

Angrily, Dean gripped Ruby's cheeks with his left hand, forcing her to look at him again. “Don't fucking talk to him,” he warned. “Don't even look at him! I know what you're all about. You may have Sam fooled with your sweet talking and your _attempts_ at filling in for the real thing, but that shit doesn't work on me.”

The knife they'd stolen from Ruby last year glinted in the moonlight as Dean pulled it from his waistband. “You're not getting Sam,” he repeated, sliding the blade down Ruby's cheek. He smiled widely when she grunted in pain. “'Cause I'm gonna kill every one of you first.” Hate-filled green eyes locked on Ruby's onyx eyes. “Starting with you.”

At the realization that Dean was going to kill her, Ruby threw her head back, ready to smoke out of her meat suit. Before she could manage though, Dean clapped his hand over her mouth, lip pulling back into a snarl as he thrust his blade forward. The familiar orange skeletal glow flashed behind Ruby's eyes and her face, flickering a few times before dying out completely.

Dean shoved Ruby off his knife, wiping her blood on his pant leg. He then turned his attention to Sam. “Get your clothes back on,” he ordered. “We're leaving. Now.”

With that, Dean walked out of the warehouse, waiting for Sam in the car. His blood was humming in his veins. Quickly, he tossed the knife onto the back seat where he couldn't reach it anymore. He'd promised himself when he got back from the pit that he wasn't going to pick up a blade again. But Ruby had it coming. And damn, it had felt so fucking good.

He was still trying to get his breathing under control when Sam slid into the passenger seat. Dean took off in a hurry as soon as Sam was in the car, speeding away from the scene of the crime and back to their motel room. 

Once they were back at the motel, Dean headed straight for his bags. “C'mere, Sammy,” he instructed, watching as the younger man slowly made his way over to him. When Sam was a few feet in front of him, head bowed like the good little submissive Sam had always been, Dean pulled the collar he'd been holding for Sam out of his bag. “I should have done this before they dragged me away, but I thought we were going to win, so, I didn't.”

A deep blush came to Sam's cheeks when he saw the collar Dean was holding. It wasn't anything fancy – just a simple, black leather collar. But it was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen. Without having to be told to do so, Sam knelt in front of Dean, his hands placed on the tops of his thighs, and his head bowed. 

When Sam took his submissive position, Dean smiled. He dropped to one knee as he looped the collar around Sam's neck, clasping it firmly where it belonged. As soon as the collar was placed, Dean pressed his index and middle fingers under Sam's chin, forcing his brother to look at him. “Now, you're truly, one hundred percent mine,” he promised Sam. “And I'm never leaving you again, Sammy. I promise.”

Tears streaked down Sam's cheeks as he lunged forward, knocking Dean on his ass with the force of the move. His lips were on Dean's before his brother could speak, Sam's hands shoving up Dean's shirt to feel the firm muscles hidden beneath the fabric. However, before they could get too engrossed in each other, Sam's cell phone rang again. Groaning in frustration, Sam answered the phone. 

“Hello?” There was a pause as Sam listened to the man on the other line. “Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey.” Sam barely bit back the moan that wanted to escape him when Dean's lips pressed against his abdomen, sliding upward toward the center of Sam's chest. “Uh...it's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. It's—”

There was another pause as the man spoke over Sam on the phone. Dean took the opportunity to strip Sam of his flannel, quickly yanking the gray T-shirt Sam had on underneath it off as well. “Yeah, okay,” Sam continued. “Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh...”

Much to Dean's disappointment, Sam pulled off of him then, causing the older man to groan as he shoved the back of his head into the motel floor. “Carthage, Missouri,” Sam continued, moving to the bedside table and writing down the location. “Looking for Jack Montgomery.” As Sam ended the call, he put the pen down, smiling at his brother. “Rain check?” he suggested. “Travis thinks he found us a case.”

Although hunting was the furthest thing from Dean's mind right now, he forced himself to his feet. “Fine,” he groaned. “But we're stopping somewhere and getting food.” Dean was starving to death. “And you're taking care of this –” Dean pointed to the bulge in his jeans “– in the car.”

A wide smile came to Sam's lips as he followed his brother out of the motel room. He couldn't help but reach up and play with the leather collar around his neck as he slid into the passenger seat beside Dean.


End file.
